Harry Potter et les Pressentiments
by KoS-OoOoO
Summary: Harry entre en 7e année à Poudlard, DramaRomancePressentiments Sont au rendezvous HPHG Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire.


Auteur : Kos-OoOoO

**Chapitre Un**

Une silhouette ressemblant à celle d'un homme de grande taille s'approchait d'un petit trou rond.Il y avait plusieurs hommes vêtus d'une cape Noir et verte, sur celle-ci, il y avait un Cobra en plein milieu. Ceux-ci étaient debout autour d'un feu de camp flamboyant qui venait tous juste de sortir de cette fosse. Il y des clôture de couleurs argents, et une maison gigantesque, délabrée, au vitre cassée se trouvait derrière une de ces impressionnantes palissades couleurs argents. Ce bâtiment était fait de pierres d'un Bleus ténébreux, Sur le coté gauche de cette demeure, il y avait un cimetière dont on pouvait voir des centaines de tombeaux. On y retrouvait une brume très dense qui entourait la pierre du milieu. Il y avait quelques reptile aux alentour. Une Abominable créature perçait le silence de la nuit, qui ne s'annonçait pas être de tout repos. Sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir un cercle d'un vert écarlate, qui flottait au dessus du sol. Puis juste derrière, une grande forêt qui paraissait plus lugubres que la forêt interdit de Poudlar. Juste derrière on voyait une colline qui s'élevait a perte de vue. Un homme un livre à la main, semblait se préparer pour un rituel. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pis sans un son la referma, il la ré ouvrit.

Ensuite une vois ce fit entendre, elle disait :

Harry ! regarde le cadeau que j'ai pour toi !

Harry Se réveilla en sursaut. Puis vit Hermione qui lui tendit une boite de la largeur impressionnante. Harry Prit ce que l'adolescente lui tendait. Il le déballa et pu reconnaître la forme d'un balais qui étincellent.

Je l'ai Confectionnée moi-même pendant que tu dormais dit Hermione d'une voix joyeuse. Harry la remercia puis lui demanda

C'est quoi le nom de ce beau balais qui étincelais d'un bleu azur?

Je n'en n'ai pas trouvé qui pouvait lui convenir, je me suis donc dit que je te laisserais choisir

dit l'adolescente de dix-sept ans

Je vais lui donnée pour nom le AzurTspeed dit Harry d'une voie ensommeillé.

Ou es Ron dit le jeune homme du même âge que Hermione

Il est parti voir Ashley, sa petite amie, dans le compartiment qui se trouve derrière le notre.

Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, le train s'arrêta. Puis des hurlement se firent entendre, Harry ouvrit la porte brusquement et sortit suivit d'Hermione. Le survivant Resta sans voie voyant une vingtaine de mangemorts apparaître devant de chaque côté de lui.

OOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOo

Harry Après avoir trouvé et détruit les sept hocruxes, est entré dans une pièce délabrée, dès qu'il passa la porte, elle ce referma d'un coup sec. La pièce dans le quel le survivant était entrée était sombre, il y avait deux chandelles qui éclairais un mur au fin fond de la salle. Il y renfermait quelque dizaine de tuyaux suspendus au plafond. Harry après avoir fait quelque pas dans la chambre, se réfugia derrière une fontaine d'une taille surdimensionnement, puis le survivant entendit un homme pouffer de rire. Il s'aperçu que Celui dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom venait d'apparaître en arrière la fontaine derrière la quel quelle il s'était réfugier plus tôt, celui-ci était grand, on aurait dit un humain mélanger avec serpent. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et pu constater qu'il n'avait aucun regard, ses yeux rouges était inexpressif. Celui-ci avait en des petites fentes en guise de narine. Harry S'était retrouvé face au mange mort le plus redoutable de tout les temps.

Harry ! Quelle Joie de te revoir, toujours aussi faible et pitoyable qu'a notre dernière rencontre au département des mystères dit l'homme qui planait derrière le plus jeune d'une voix méprisante.

Tu es exactement comme ton père, lâche et aussi insupportable que ce cher James Potter.

Harry sentit aussitôt une colère lui monter en lui

Comment osez-vous parlez de mon père et de moi-même comme ça dit le survivant d'une voix froide.

Mais avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit,

Lord Voldemort avait lancé des doloris sur Harry, Le plus Jeune des deux, après une minute sur le sol, Harry se releva et lança

Expelliarmus

Avada Kedavra enchaîna le plus grand des deux

Une lumière rouge et vert jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de chacun. Celles-ci fusionnèrent au milieu de la salle. Cela laissa apparaître au mélange des couleurs, une lumière jaune. La lumière verte semblait prendre plus d'ampleur. Le survivant, se baissa, les couleurs disparurent, ce qui laissa place a une obscurité total.

Le mage dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'était écrié :

Levicorpus

Harry fut projeté dans les airs et resta pendu par la cheville. Harry vit aussitôt Hermione qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Cependant, le mage noir ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée. Celle-ci leva sa baguette puis s'écria :

Incendio

Protégio dit soudainement le mage noir en lévitation.

Hermione fut aussitôt projeter dans les airs par sont propre sort puis retomba douloureusement sur le sol.

Hermione et Harry s'écrièrent

Avada Kedavra, avant que le mage noir n'est eu le temps de réagir,

Une lumière intense d'une teinte vert éblouissant sortie de la baguette de Harry et de Hermione puis frappa Le mage noir de plein fouet. Pour finir par fusionnée ensemble

Voldemort tomba sur le sol. Des étincelles d'un vert vif éclataient en tout sens le sol s'était mit à tremblée dangereusement...

XxXxXxX Fin du Flash Back XxXxXxX

Hermione elle lorsqu'elle les a aperçu, leva sa baguette dans les airs, puis un aura bleuâtre apparu autour d'elle. Les mangemorts pas du tout impressionnés lui lancèrent un dizaine de sort les uns après les autres, Hermione par contre ne bougea pas. Les sorts ne firent que la traversée sans qu'elle ne soit touchée. Ensuite sans faire un geste, Tout les mangemorts sauf celui qui semblait être leur chef furent projeté en dehors du Poudlard express. Le mangemorts restant fut bouche bée lorsqu'il vit cette scène. Puis Il y eu une Rayon d'un rouge écarlate et Kolium, le mangemort restant, disparu d'un seul coup. Harry se demandait comment Hermione Pouvais dégager une telle puissance, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulais pas lui demander car il pensait que Hermione ne voudrais pas lui dire de sorte que tout le monde sois au courant qu'Hermione pratique une nouvelle sorte de magie ou je ne sais quoi pensa Harry.

Un peu plus tard, le train repartit et Continua sa route. Arrivé a destination de Pré-au-lard, Le trio descendit de l'engin.

La sortie de Drago ne fut pas inaperçu, il bouscula 4 premières années suivit de Potter et Granger, McGonnagall l'intercepta et enleva 25 points pour Serpentard

Harry Pour une fois été contant que ça ne soit pas a sa maison qu'on enlève des points, Puis Harry fit demi-tour d'un air satisfait, mais Malheureusement en se retournant, Le jeune homme heurta Rogue, leur professeur de potions, de plein fouet et Ron heurta Harry a sont tour. Ah! Désolé monsieur je ne vous avait pas vu fit Harry d'une vois désolée. NE FAITES PAS L'INNOSSENT POTTER ! 50 points seront retirés à Gryffondor. Ron s'exclama en direction de Harry : Je pense que tu t'es réjoui un peu trop vite ! 

Une fois Arrivée à Poudlard, après 30 min de carriole, Harry, Ron et Hermione Sont allés rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Une fois assis à la table des Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva et annonça que la répartition allait commencer.

Avant je voudrais vous faire savoir que je suis content de voir qu'il y aura peut-être y avoir de la compétition au niveau de la coupe des quatre maisons car a ce que je peux voir, les deux meilleurs équipe (Serpentard et Gryffondor) sont déjà en dessous de zéro. Je tien aussi à vous mentionner pour les nouveaux et aussi pour les anciens que la forêt qui entour le collège vous est formellement interdite, Je tien aussi à vous faire savoir que les préfets en chefs cette année sont deux Gryffondor, ce sont bien évidemment Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Un applaudissement retenti à leur table. Pendant la répartition, Il y eu a la table des Gryffondor 2 nouveaux, un garçon du nom de Ahslo Fhie et une fille du nom de Koady Grenstry.

Après cette cérémonie. Hermione et Harry Sont partie à la salle commune, pendant que Ron resta à embrasser Passionnément Ashley, sa petite copine qui était a poufsouffle. Après que Ron les aies rejoint, ils se sont couchés.

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'eu aucun mal a se réveiller car sont lit faisait face à une fenêtre. Le survivant avait fait le même cauchemar que dans le train cependant il n'y prêta pas attention celui-ci est parti prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en sorti, celui-ci parti rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la grande salle, il vit que le buffet avait déjà commencé. Ron qui était vêtu d'un chandail rouge et un pantalon or, était déjà assis se jetant littéralement sur la nourriture qu'il dévora avec un tel appétit que ça en coupa celle de Hermione. Celle-ci en voyant Harry, le salua très gentiment et elle poursuivit son chemin, les cheveux dans le vent. Lorsque le jeune homme eu rejoint Ron, Il s'assit près de lui. Le Survivant Pris des œufs et du jus de citrouille, puis commença à manger.

Est-ce que vous savez ou est allez Hermione ? demanda Harry

Je n'en sais rien répondit Ron en se prenant une d'autre tranche de bacons.

Sûrement à la salle commune des préfets en chef rajouta-il.

Ok...dit le jeune homme qui avait pas mal grandit durant l'été. Celui-ci avait à présent fini son jus de citrouille.

Il se leva et retourna au dortoir des Gryffondor, lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Hermione sur le canapé lisant un livre intitulé : La sorcellerie d'une nuit étoilée. Hermione sentit un regard passionnée posée sur elle, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire. Harry n'eu aucune difficulté a le lui rendre. Le survivant se laissa tombé sur le même fauteuil que la jeune femme. Elle était vêtue d'un chandail blanc et d'une jupe en jean.

Hermione,

Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te faire part dit Harry d'un vois calme.

Je t'écoute dit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry

Je veux t'en parlée Hermione parce que tu était la seul qui était avec moi lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts dans le train. 

Hermione se rappela cette nuit la dans le train puis elle dit :

Mais qui a t il ?

J'ai fait un cauchemar et dans celui-ci j'ai vu des mangemorts dit il d'une voix froide.

Harry lui raconta plus en détaille le rêve qu'il avait fait à bord du train avant d'être attaqué.

Hermione se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passée car elle était avec lui lorsque le terrible Lord Voldemort est tombé.

Après cette conversation, la jeune femme ne sachant plus quoi répondre retourna à son livre.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione, il l'observa un moment, puis celui-ci ressentait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie envers la jeune femme au par avant. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. Sont regard était si profond, qu'Il lui arrivait s'y perdre sans en être totalement conscient. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient allongée pendant l'été, châtain clair, si doux, ceux-ci lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, elle avait un corps si envoûtant. Bref une charmante jeune fille se dit Harry. Miss Granger cependant ne détourna Malheureusement pas sont regard un seconde du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire pour regarder l'élu qui était assit a ses côté. Harry Ressentait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais révéler à Hermione de crainte quelle ne l'aime pas. Harry ne savait si Hermione avait quelqu'un ou si elle était seul, celui-ci ne savait pas trop Comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Harry se demandait si elle aussi ressentait quel que chose pour lui. Mais ce qui le préoccupais le plus pour l'instant c'était sont rêve et l'attaque qui s'était déroulée dans le train.Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête brune.

Harry se dit en lui-même qu'il attendrait le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Hermione lâcha sont livre puis se tourna vers Harry et dit

Je crois que l'on devrait se préparer pour le cours de métamorphose en allant prendre ses livres.

Tu a raison dit-il on se rejoint là-bas

Très bien à tantôt alors

Puis elle quitta la salle commune pour et se dirigea vers le cours de McGonnagall

Harry arriva quelque trois minute après Hermione en classe.

Lorsque celui-ci est entré, il est allez s'asseoir a coté de Ron qui était a coté d'Hermione

Puis la cloche retentie

Le professeur McGonnagall sourit voyant que personne n'était en retard.

Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment transformée Un Vivet doré en Une belle pante de votre choix,

Vous devez prononcée la formule magique : Transformo tout en faisant un mouvement de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas dit la professeur. 

A peine McGonnagall avait fini de dire ces mots que le minuscule oiseau sphérique aux

Plumes dorées et des yeux rouges rubis d'Hermione se transforma en une plante appeler aconit. Harry lui après plusieurs tentative avant réussi a le transformée en un filet du diable. Ron lui avec un peu d'aide d'Hermione, fini par la transformer en dictame. Neville quand a lui sont oiseau resta à sa forme initiale. Puis la cloche retentie et les élèves quittèrent la classe d'un pas rapide sauf pour Harry Ron et Hermione qui marchaient plus lentement. En direction du dortoir de leur maison. Ron lui partie parti rejoindre sa petite copine. Hermione, elle, prit ses livres pour le cours de potion car elle ne voulait pas que Rogue enlève des points pour Gryffondor. Harry en fit de même. Les deux Gryffondor se digèrent vers le cours de potion. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, Hermione sortie un livre et se mit à lire. Le survivant intrigué par le livre quelle lisais se laissa tombé et se mit à lire par-dessus sont épaule. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lire une phase, Severus arriva et entra dans la classe Harry et la jeune femme fit de même. Ils allèrent s'asseoir puis déjà quel que Serpentar commençais à arrivé dont Drago. Harry le Regardait avec fureur alors qu'il parlait de lui et de Granger. Hermione lui dit de ne pas lui prêter attention. Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés dans la classe la cloche se fit entendre. Rogue N'avait même pas eu besoin de demander le silence aussitôt que la cloche avait sonnée, le silence fut immédiat.

Aujourd'hui vous allez faire du Vérita sérum

Prenez vos plumes et retranscrivez les ingrédients suivants.

Aconit

Yeux de poissons

Des os de sombral

Bicorne

Yeux de scarabées

Plume de Phénix

Puis suivez les instructions qui sont dans le manuel à la page 57

Hermione avait fini de transcrire les ingrédients puis commença ça potion.

Elle pris un œil de poissons plus le mit dans le chaudron, elle réduit le deuxième œil en une gelée verte pomme puis le mit dans le chaudron. Sa potion pris aussitôt un vert foncé.

Semus avait pris les deux yeux de poissons et les jetas dans le chaudron, un nuage de fumée foncée s'éleva dans les aires précédées d'une explosion.

15 points serons retirer à Gryffondor dit Rogue d'une voix froide.

Harry lui Pris les yeux fit le exactement la même chose qu'Hermione avait fait pour la sienne. Le contenue de son chaudron pris une teinte identique.

Ron lui n'avait pas encore commencé la sienne, car il venait tous juste d'ouvrir son livre à la bonne page.

Harry, j'aurais besoin de ton aide dit Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda le jeune homme.

Je voudrais que tu prennes la Os de sombral et que tu la déposes dans mon chaudron en même temps que je dépose les plumes de phénix, car je ne peux malheureusement pas les voir. D'accord ? dit-elle

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

Rogue se promena en regardant dans les chaudrons de plusieurs personnes, en étant pas très surpris que personne n'avait atteint la bonne couleur.

Mais, lorsqu'il passa devant Hermione, Bon Bien là je pense que Mlle je sais tout se mérite 5 dit-il en voyant que sa potion était d'un blanc transparent.

La cloche se fit entendre. Tout le monde sortie de la classe.

Hermione se rendit à la salle des préfets en chefs, tandis que Ron et Harry partirent à leur salle commune.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans la salle, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que la salle était entièrement vide elle se demandait pourquoi Harry ne venait pas très souvent dans la salle des préfets. Cette salle était grande et en partie sombre car, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre en entrant. Il y avait un escalier une au fond à gauche et une autre à droite. On pouvait voir quatre divans de couleur, taille et de longueur différente, deux sofa beige se trouvait près d'une cheminée, un de ceux-ci, le plus long, se trouvait la droite à côté d'une armoire et le plus petit sur la gauche à côté d'une petite table d'une couleur dorée. Juste à coté de la l'escalier de droite, il y avait une porte qui menait dans la salle de bain. Hermione monta l'escalier de gauche, s'allongea sur sont lit puis elle pris le livre qu'elle lisais quand Harry était avec elle dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Après se qui lui paru une demi heure de lecture, la jeune femme rangea son livre, puis elle partit voir sont chat, en dehors de Harry et Ron Pattonrond était un de ses meilleur amis. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises, Mais aucun miaulement ne se fit entendre. Elle se dit qu'il est probablement parti chassée. Celle-ci sortit de la pièce. En arrivant devant la porte, elle aperçu Harry qui caressais machinalement son chat. Elle le vit lui parler, celle-ci se rapprocha discrètement d'eux pour entendre ce qu'il se disait. Malheureusement, la conversation avait cesser, et Pattonrond partit par la droite rejoindre Hermione tant dit que Harry lui partit en direction opposée.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié Mon Premier chapitre

Ça serait apprécier les reviews j'aime ça connaître votre opinion et aussi ça m'encourage à continuer


End file.
